Don't Trust The Girls In Apt 13B
by Cleo P. McCarron
Summary: AU. AH (All Human, No Magic). Alex, an aspiring artist, and her best friend Harper, an aspiring writer, move to their new apartment, hoping to forget boys drama and all the crazy stuff that has happened to them in the past year. When they meet Justin Chamberlain, though, their lives will drastically change. And what secret is Gigi Hollingsworth hiding? JALEX, no incest.


**Title:**

**Rating: T, may change into M.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own WOWP I would be bloody rich... sadly I don't.**

**This is an AU AH Jalex fanfiction (no sibcest in this universe).**

**I'm Italian so there might be mistakes.**

**Don't forget to R&R. ;)**

* * *

_**Prologue****:**_**Alex**** an**d Harper In Apt 13B

* * *

**"**Tell me again why I'm doing this."

"I already did, Harper. I need to move on from Mason, and living with you seems a pretty good idea. Plus, Mom says I have to learn to be more... "responsible", whatever that means."

"No, I was asking why I have to carry all of this weight and you don't."

Alex turned around to face his best friend, shocked. "Look, Harper, I'm heartbroken right now... do you really want me to _lift weight_?" she said, faking a really convincing frown.

Harper just rolled her eyes and kept carrying their bags, shooting her a death glare.

Alex _had_ indeed been heartbroken for the past two months. Her British boyfriend - whom, by the way, was a total a-hole -, Mason, had cheated on her with her neighbour and friend - well, _former _friend now - blonde bitch Juliet vanHausen (gosh, it was just too clichè). She couldn't even stand living in Waverly Place, not when she could see those two being all couplish right around the corner. Alex had spent days and days crying... the only thing that made her feel better was knowing that as soon as she turned eighteen - which was two weeks ago - she could move out and live with Harper.

The two girls had found a really nice building in Brooklyn, and a small but cute apartment. It didn't cost much - Harper had saved a lot of money in the past years, while Alex... well, Alex (being Alex) had just asked her parents some cash (her Dad most ceartainly hadn't been happy about _that_).

Anyway, what mattered was that they were grown up, mature (sort of), beautiful (definetely) girls, ready to face the world.

...okay. Maybe not so ready.

"Yeah, Mom, we're fine. Uh uh. Uh uh. Sure. Bye."

"Your mother?" Harper asked, opening of their bags.

Alex nodded. "She's just being her usual, freaky overprotective self."

Her best friend smiled. If only she had a mother like Theresa Russo! Her parents were constantly travelling, so she really hadn't experienced the whole "family bond" thing. While Alex, with her half Mexican-Italian family and her little brother Max, knew plenty of it.

"You know, I think we should do something cool for our second day here. Like throwing a party!" suggested Alex.

"First help me with these boxes, lazy." Harper said, lifting one of them.

Alex smiled devilishly. "I'm not always lazy. In fact I used all the strenght in my right arm to lift the telephone and call Felix to help us with the boxes. He should be here in a..."

The doorbell ringed.

"...now, apparently."

Harper opened the door, expecting to see Felix's blue hair and massive physique, but instead on the doorway was standing a pretty blonde girl, pale skinned and quite tall. Harper suddenly feared she would remind her best friend of Juliet. That couldn't happen if she wanted to sleep peacefully that night - and _God_ if she needed some rest after lifting all that weight...

"Hey, I'm Lucy, and I live next door." the new girl said, "I thought it would be nice to meet my new neighbours."

"Yeah, 'cause another stupid blonde neighbour is just what we need." Alex muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! She said nothing." intervened Harper, "Excuse her, she's just broken up with the 'love of her life', she's a little moody, you know."

"Oh yeah, I get that. I don't have my boyfriend anymore too."

Alex suddenly felt a rush of sympathy towards Lucy. "You don't have him _anymore_?"

"Well, he... he died in a car accident six months ago." she inhaled deeply, "I really shouldn't be talking about this, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I mean it's not okay but... whatever. We're sorry. He must have been a great guy."

After a while, Alex decided to break the awkward silence. "We're throwing a party tomorrow night. You're officially invited. Spread the word. Bye."

She pushed Lucy out of the door without a warning, just as Felix arrived. He smiled at Lucy, and then looked at his brunette friend, slightly confused. In response, Alex just sighed, before yelling: "Oh come on! I've had enough negativity today!"

"Wow, Alex has had enough negativity. I must have missed something."

Harper grinned. "Shut up and help me with our boxes. We need muscles to lift this stuff."

* * *

When everything was in place (and Harper and Felix had made most of the hard work, obviously), the apartment looked absolutely amazing. It was colorful and there was a lot of space. Alex had positioned her canvases against the left wall, while Harper's books and Macbook were on her bedside table.

The girls couldn't have been more excited.

"I can't wait to call Zeke!" Harper exclaimed.

Alex grinned. "Uh uh. No guys over, Harp, you know the rules."

Harper blushed a deep red. "We're not -"

Felix chuckled. "Sure you aren't."

Sex was sort of a forbidden thing to talk about for Harper. Zeke was her first boyfriend, and she didn't want to rush things. Alex, on the other hand, was much more comfortable with the subject.

"So, Felix, since you also live here, how are the neighbours?" she asked quickly, while opening a bottle of Coke.

Felix took three glasses from a cabinet. "Pretty good, I think. Lucy is a nice girl, though Alex might have ruined any possible chance of befriending her."

"I did not!"

Felix didn't pay her any attention and carried on. "Then there's Hugh - good guy, a little weird but still a lot of fun to be around -, Gigi..."

"Wait, wait, wait." Alex almost choked, "Gigi _who_?"

He looked puzzled. "Yeah, Hollingsworth, I think. Rich brat, but totally hot. Apparently her parents have bought her the building's attic. Why, do you know her?"

Alex and Harper looked at each other, worried. Alex then answered: "She was kind of my number one enemy back in middle school. Gosh, I can't believe she lives here."

"Alex..." Harper tried to say.

"No - I'm not gonna let her ruin my life, I'll figure something out. Go on, Felix."

"'Kay. Well, then there's Miranda, a goth college girl." - Alex smiled at this news: so she had someone to team up with against Gigi - "She rocks, she's one of my best friends, she's the one that painted my hair blue. We're actually cousins, you know? Anyway, then there are an old couple and their daughter, a bunch of guys I don't really know, Justin Chamberlain - he's just finished Law school. He's quite nerdy, but he used to go out with Miranda, so I guess he's all right."

"Is he cute?" Harper asked.

Alex lifted one eyebrow. "Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Uhm, yeah, but still..."

"I guess he is. I'm male, so don't expect me to be a good judge." Felix answered. He was a little jealous of the girls - he had had a crush on Alex for some time (when they were in high school and they were both constantly in detention), and Harper was like... family to him, so he wasn't to keen on them asking about boys and stuff.

Alex just took a sip of her Coke, silent. She didn't really care about cute boys. She wasn't going to date for a whole year, she'd made that clear to herself. No more falling. No more pain. No more Rileys and Deans and Masons. No guys for a whole year - she could do that, right?

Yeah.

The rest of the evening went on quickly. At 10 pm Felix got back to his apartment, not before promising to bring a bunch of friends to their party tomorrow. Alex and Harper watched The Devil Wears Prada for the hundredth time in their lives and then they just went to bed. It had been a long day. Definetely exhausting.

"It's good to live here. Even if we have the she-devil living in the attic." Harper murmured, turning the lights off.

"I'll take care of her." Alex was already half asleep, "Just give me some time."

Harper put on her covers. "How are you, Alex? I mean, after meeting Lucy and hearing about her boyfriend and everything... sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just worried about you."

"Don't, Harp. Everything's gonna be all right in the end... I really hope so."

"Yeah. And maybe tomorrow night we will meet the cute guys Felix has talked about." - there was a long pause - "Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight."

That night Alex dreamt of British jerks with lying brown eyes and cheating bitches that lived right next door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a little short. In the next one we'll finally meet Justin (and there's gonna be a little surprise too).**

**All reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
